


initiation

by orca_mandaeru



Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, frat boy jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: frat boy jisung gets pegged, that's it
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Shin Ryujin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 176
Collections: my favs ˚⊹｡･ﾟ





	initiation

“Yeah, it was fucking wild, man. Never would have expected that from her, she seems so shy,” Jisung finishes his story, leaning against the back of the stained couch in the ground floor of the frat house. There's a couple making out on the cushions behind him, but that's easy to ignore, the norm on days like this.

  
  


Changbin huffs and raises his eyebrow, taking a sip of his drink. “Dude, you're really making our house proud recently. Really trying to live up to the image, huh?”

  
  


Jisung laughs and shrugs, following his lead and chugging down the rest of the acrid blue liquid in his cup. “I mean, why the fuck not? Gotta have fun while I can- Oh, shit!”

  
  


“What?” Changbin asks, but Jisung is busy craning his neck, peering through the crush of people laughing and talking and dancing. “You looking for someone? Is it Sana? I thought you were over her, dude.”

  
  


“Nah, nah, it's not her, I just gotta... listen, I'll catch up with you later, kay?” Changbin blinks and nods but Jisung is already gone, weaving through the crowd with ease of practice. He excuses himself a few times along the way, soothing flaring drunk tempers until he's skidding to a stop behind a familiar figure. He rocks back on his heels, hand idly running through the hair at the nape of his neck, eyes wandering from the walls to the lights to the large handbag that keeps drawing his gaze.

  
  


Before he can finish rehearsing what he's going to say, Ryujin turns around, smiling wide when she sees him. “Oh, Ji! I didn't expect to find you this quickly.”

  
  


Oh, god, it's not like he can just spill that he's been waiting for this moment the entire night, that'd just be pathetic, but he can't seem to stop his eyes from flickering to the large bag. He's never seen Ryujin with even a small bag, ever, and the fact that he knows exactly why she has that makes him even more nervous. He's probably been silent for too long, fiddling with the brim of his backwards cap, because Ryujin's smile shifts into something more like a smirk as she leans forward. “Nervous?”

  
  


“Ah ha, nah, of course not...” Jisung stammers out quite unconvincingly. Fuck, he's being lame. He glances around just to make sure no one is paying too close attention. “Uh, can we move this upstairs?”

  
  


“Oh, already?” Ryujin is definitely teasing him now, but she just nods, catching hold of his wrist as they make their way through the few couples lingering on the dark stairs. “Wait, Ji. You're not drunk already, are you?”

  
  


Jisung ducks into his and Changbin's empty shared room and sighs in relief, locking the door behind him. He makes steady eye contact with Ryujin, trying to covey his sincerity. “No, I promise. Just a little bit buzzed.” He needed at least _something_ to calm his nerves, seriously.

  
  


Ryujin pauses to see if he'll take it back before shrugging and nodding, letting go of his wrist and walking over to toss her bag on the bed.

  
  


“You brought it?” Jisung asks. This feels so strange, wow. He feels so small and stripped bare without his normal shroud of confidence, hands searching for something to do to keep himself grounded.

  
  


“The strap-on, you mean?” Ryujin grins at him.

  
  


“God, you didn't have to say it so loud,” Jisung responds knee-jerk, tugging at his sweatpants strings. Ryujin gives him a Look and he sighs. “Sorry, sorry, I know. This is just still really new to me, I'm still kinda... working through it?” He raps his knuckles against his head, wincing when it hurts more than he expected.

  
  


“I get it, Jisung. Just remember it's really not weird at all, you know? Nothing to be ashamed of, that's for sure. Now get over here.”

  
  


Jisung shuffles forward, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching as Ryujin unzips her bag. “Um, thanks, seriously. For doing this, and... putting up with me.” If any of his frat brothers heard him say that he'd be teased until the end of time.

  
  


Ryujin pauses and slowly looks him up and down. “I mean, it's no chore for me. I'm always up for fucking cute boys.”

  
  


Jisung covers his burning face with both palms and tries not to scream. Is this how it feels for the girls he flirts with? If so, he kinda feels bad for what he must put them through on the daily.

  
  


“Check it out, I've been wanting to order this one forever but I never had an excuse.” And then there it is, pulled out of the bag in a blur of black straps and pale lavender silicone. It's... not too big, thankfully, but still a significant size. The attached dildo doesn't really look anything like a real dick, no balls or veins or anything, though it does flare out at the tip. He's not sure whether that makes him more or less comfortable, but that's something to consider later or never.

  
  


“Woah,” he mutters. The thought of that thing going inside of him just... does not compute, but apparently that doesn't deter his horny monkey brain from wanting it so goddamn bad.

  
  


Ryujin picks it up and wiggles it in the air a little too gleefully. “Look at it! It even vibrates!” She unhooks a little black remote attached to one of the straps, fiddling with the settings. The thing starts buzzing and Ryujin pushes it forward and presses against Jisung's shoulder bare in his tank, cackling at his expression.

  
  


Jisung thinks he just might pass out right about now. His skin has felt tight and hot this whole time, his breath coming more and more shallow. His fingers curl on his knees, mind spinning at the simple feeling of the buzzing against his skin.

  
  


“Oh, wow,” Ryujin muses. Jisung can feel her staring, reddening more at the knowledge of how obvious his growing erection must be in his thin sweatpants. “Guess we'd better get started, then?”

  
  


Jisung nods, neither moving for a long awkward moment. “Uh... what should we do first?”

  
  


Ryujin cocks her head and taps her chin with one finger. “You've cleaned, right?”

  
  


“Yeah, of course, before the party,” Jisung says under his breath. It felt so illicit, hiding out in his shared bathroom and triple-checking that he locked the door behind him. Hopefully it'll be worth it.

  
  


“I mean... getting naked would probably be a good start?”

  
  


'Oh,” Jisung says like an afterthought, smiling sheepishly and fingers pinching his shirt at the back. He doesn't feel self-conscious like he had worried, the new situation thankfully not taking away how comfortable he is like this. They're actually friends, and that was one of the things Jisung had been most worried about since he usually never sees his hookups more than once, but everything still feels the same, albeit the new tension. He's gonna be fine. Jisung takes a heavy breath in when he's down to his underwear, taking a moment to observe.

  
  


He's always known Ryujin is pretty, but he's never felt the same way about her as other girls he's met and wanted to have sex with. But one wander of his mind towards the strap lying in a pile on the bed and Ryujin in the same context makes his skin flush down to its core. She grabs it and Jisung jumps a little bit, eyes following it as she turns it and examines the strap. “Seems simple enough...”

  
  


Jisung can't take his eyes away as she kneels on the bed in her simple black underwear, pushing through the holes in the harness until it's pulled up snug against her hips. She pulls the buckles tight until the straps are tight with no slack, wiggling her hips. “Perfect! Oh my god, your face.”

  
  


Jisung closes his open mouth, ignoring her laughter as he scratches his head. “Uh, it fits, that's good.” Ryujin knee-walks closer, rummaging through her bag to pull out the lube. Jisung continues staring at the toy attached to her hips, moving with her.

  
  


“You should probably start with fingers to get ready. You want me to do it?”

  
  


Ah, how all of this had started. Jisung was always too curious for his own good, and had unwittingly stumbled upon some... interesting videos, along with a too-graphic rant from one of his project partners, and, well, Ryujin had picked up on what he was trying to ask for before he could chicken out. Three meetups later and things have only escalated, but he really can't bring himself to regret it even though the flush on his cheeks hasn't lessened at all.

  
  


“No, I can do it.” He's been practicing, late at night in the shower using just his own spit and water as lube and thinking that he likes the difficulty and sting of it a little too much. He's more comfortable now, tugging his underwear off and leaning over to grab the bottle of lube. Ryujin leans on the bed, propping her head up on his elbow and watching expectantly. Ok, he's got this, it's just Ryujin, she's seen him like this before.

  
  


He closes his eyes and feels out the slick liquid on his fingers, shifting his thighs apart on his familiar bed and reaching down. The temptation to wrap a hand around his dick to ease the way is there, but he holds back, knowing that if he did he'd probably bust in about thirty seconds. He knows know to consciously try and relax through the foreign feeling, the lube making it way easier than what he's been doing himself alone. He should probably get his own, but the potential questioning, god.

  
  


Even though there's only one of his own knobbly fingers stretching him out, it's... so good, fuck. He can't explain it at all, it's nothing like what he's used to, it almost doesn't make sense to him how something so simple could affect him so much, but it's gotta be something if he's doing all this just to experience what more would feel like. He doesn't take his time, too impatient to explore like he's been starting to do more. “C'mon, c'mon, I'm fine,” he slips his fingers out of his hole after a few rushed minutes, face scrunching up at the sliminess of his lubey fingers.

  
  


“You sure?' Ryujin asks, eyebrow raised, crawling closer. Jisung is distracted for a moment by the way she looks on top of him, chin-length hair draping around her face and tickling his skin.

  
  


“Yeah, yeah, just... go slow, please.”

  
  


“Of course, Ji. Tell me to stop anytime, okay? If it's too much for you that's fine.”

Jisung just nods, too distracted to speak by the way the purple dildo looks in Ryujin's hand, shifting her hips forward and guiding it between his legs until he can't see it anymore even if he cranes his neck. His head flops down on the pillow and he stares at his popcorn ceiling, actively trying to relax his body even though all he wants to do is tense up at the feeling of wet, cool silicone against his most sensitive areas.

He reaches out and Ryujin takes the hint, reaching down with her free hand so he can grab onto her forearm, steadying himself. There's pressure, pressure, and then the tip slips in just like that, the lube making everything smooth enough that his body feels like it just sucks it in. “Oh,” he breathes, fingers squeezing.

“Okay?” Ryujin checks in, and he nods rapidly, lip caught between his teeth. Fuck, that's something, something that scratches the itch running underneath his skin that he couldn't even feel before, every nerve ending inside his body activating as he clenches around even just the tip.

“K-keep going.” This is nothing like his own fingers, every bit of him is aware that he's not the one controlling the pace right now. It feels like he's getting impaled with nowhere to go and fuck, it's good. His shoulders bow up every new inch inside of him but he still manages to keep his breathing smooth, forcing himself to let go of the tension.

A noise slips out of him when the silicone dick is seated fully inside of him, he can't help it, it's so new and strange and perfect. “You okay there?” Ryujin asks again, but there's amusement in her tone, and Jisung starts when he realizes that he's been staring at the ceiling for a whole minute, eyes glassy and jaw slack as he clenches around the toy to feel more of that pressure against his walls.

“Move, now, please,” he breathes, voice embarrassingly shaky already. His eyes squeeze shut when Ryujin does just that, drawing her hips back and making the dildo slide nice and slow almost out of him. Jisung literally cannot understand it, why this feels so good to him, why something in his brain is purring about how right he feels. His hips wiggle backwards against his will, a whine building in the back of his throat as he silently begs for more. He's never made sounds like this before, needy and desperate, but he can't even find it in himself to care if it gets him what he wants.

“Oh my god, you _love_ this,” Ryujin points out, and Jisung pouts, keeping his eyes closed so he doesn't have to look at her smug face.

“F-fuck off,” Jisung weakly mutters, even as he pulls her closer. “Do that again.” Ryujin gladly complies, smoothly rolling all the way inside of him again, fluid and firm. He can feel every inch of it activating all the nerves inside of him, getting used to the steady rhythm shunting him up the bed. He keeps opening his mouth to say something, try to fall into his usual strategy of dirty talking his way through sex, but every movement of the dildo makes his thoughts drift away from him more and more, weak moans all that comes out. Thankfully, Ryujin doesn't seem to mind his lack of encouragement, she's still smug over how obviously he's enjoying this.

  
  


He can't even muster enough presence of mind to feel bad about not paying as much attention to his partner. Usually he's more than active during sex, all constantly wandering and attentive hands and lips and words. He's just laying here like a bump on a log, but fuck, it feels so good. Ryujin pauses and he whines right away, head raising up. “Can I move you? I want to try some other positions.”

  
  


“Yeah, yeah,” Jisung huffs, clearing his throat after hearing how light and breathy it is. The strap slips out for a moment and he wrinkles his nose at how newly empty and needy he feels. That's the only bad thing about this so far. Ryujin nudges him to roll on his side, and he complies. He presses his cheek flat against the sheets as Ryujin scoots in close, lifting one of his legs over her shoulder. He closes his eyes and breathes out long as the toy tip slips back inbetween his legs, slipping through the mess of excess lube on his thighs. It pushes smoothly back in and everything feels right and good again, his fingers digging into the bed under him.

  
  


This new angle feels different, more intense and exposed, and it makes him bury his face in the sheets, mouthing helplessly against the surface as his stream of noises are muffled. Usually, his favorite kind of sex is rushed and frantic, pulling the sorority girl of the week into some shitty bathroom or conveniently dark corner and getting them both off as fast and satisfying as possible. Why draw it out unnecessarily?

  
  


He's eating his words right now, eyes damp. Ryujin's not fucking him crazy hard or fast or anything, just sure and steady, all the way deep in and out, and he feels no urge to change that. He's still aching to cum but he feels so good right now, he doesn't want this to end any time soon. Ryujin pushes in at another angle and he groans deep in his throat, drooling helplessly into his messy sheets. He mumbles something at the best coherence he can, weakly trying to move backwards but all his limbs are trapped, he can't do anything but take what he's given. Precum blurts out onto his stomach, making his skin even more sticky. He can't describe it, just that he needs more, stomach churning.

  
  


“Oh? That was good?” He attempts speech again, hoping his mumbles successfully come across as positive. Ryujin's warm body covers him, soft and weighing down on his side, pushing him down into the bed. Now that she unfortunately holds this too-powerful knowledge, sliding back in at that same angle, tortuously slowly so he feels all of it rubbing against that region inside of him. It's building, and building bit by bit like he's never felt before, less of a chase to the peak of orgasm and more a beach, waves lapping higher and higher against him until they threaten to pull him under. He wriggles slightly, trying to convey how close he is, eyes squeezed shut and the back of his throat tingling in anticipation of what he knows is going to be one of the best in his life. Until Ryujin pulls out just at the last second, leaving him cold and empty again.

  
  


It's enough for him to muster his last reserves of energy to lift his head off the damp sheets, glaring as best he can. His friend just laughs at him, patting his ass condescendingly. “C'mon you big baby, move one more time. I wanna have fun too, y'know.”

  
  


Jisung grumbles unintelligibly but moves where she guides him, flopping belly-first on the bed, nestling his head in his arms and kneeling. If this had been even just twenty minutes ago he would have been embarrassed to be in a position like this, ass sticking straight up in the air, but he couldn't care less right now, wiggling it for attention without shame. He's never held off from touching his erection for this long before, and he thinks the lack of blood has really killed all his braincells or something because it's basically just mush up there. It feels like his whole body is throbbing in time with his heartbeat, pulsing through his overheated body.

  
  


Oh, he doesn't regret letting Ryujin move them at all. This is even more fucking perfect than before when she slides back in, kneeling up higher and angling downwards to his stomach just enough to actually slide all the way up against his prostate. And he can actually move like this, taking the opportunity to slam his hips backwards into every thrust, getting more and more desperate by the second. He can only hope that none of his frat brothers have brought someone upstairs as well because he's pretty sure that anyone could hear how messy and loud he is even trying to muffle them.

  
  


Finally, mercifully, Ryujin ups the steady pace, meeting his frantic bounces and slamming into him as hard as she can muster. He's barely aware of what she's doing, fumbling with something until he barely registers the sound of something clicking, the only warning he gets until the dildo starts vibrating inside of him. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, he's going insane, body squirming like it doesn't know whether he wants to get away or stay forever. He's never felt anything like this, buzzing deep, deep inside of him, pushing more helpless overwhelmed tears from his eyes. Even worse is Ryujin doesn't take any mercy on him, running a hand down the small of his back and feeling how much he's trembling but still grinding her hips in circles inside of him, giving him nowhere to get a bit of relief from the vibrations buzzing through his brain.

  
  


It only takes a few minutes of pure torture before he finally cums, his body twitching and seizing up like it doesn't know what to do with itself, giving him a split second before his brain is hit by the flood of endorphins like a truck. It feels like over a minute straight that his whole body is flooded with it, not just centered in his brain and dick like usual, spread out all the way to the tips of his fingers. His body goes limp, collapsing against the bed as a wave of exhaustion hits him right after.

  
  


He must drift in and out of consciousness for a few minutes because when he comes back to himself, he's been rolled over onto his back on a relatively dry patch of the bed. Ryujin's body heat isn't next to him but the dildo is still shoved inside of him, punching a gasp from his lungs as he shifts and gets hit with the unbearably intense oversensitivity.

  
  


It's a struggle to open his eyes but he does anyway, blinking the dried tears out of them to unblur the sight of Ryujin standing over him, looking smug and sweaty and glowing like the goddess anyone that just made him feel like that has to be. “I take it you enjoyed that?” she asks, frustratingly nonchalant like she didn't just change his world. And Jisung may feel like a pile of melting human goo right now but he's not gonna forget about the other thing he was hoping to do tonight.

  
  


He tries to speak, clears his throat, tries again mostly successfully, waving a hand out and catching on Ryujin's arm. “Can I get you off too?” he means to say, and he thinks it comes out at least understandable because Ryujin raises an eyebrow, lips quirking up.

  
  


“You don't have to, but I mean, I wouldn't say no. Can you even do anything like this?”

  
  


ok, now Jisung has to just to prove her wrong. He gestures in the general direction of his face. “Ride?” is all he gets out. He hopes she gets what he means, god he hopes she lets him.

  
  


It seems like he will get what he wants because he can hear Ryujin shuffling, and then she's kneeling on the bed again, moving up closer to his face. He mentally kicks himself more awake just for this, so he can pry his eyes open and stare at her pretty stomach and even prettier pussy. He only gets to stare a moment before her hands are curling into his mussed hair and she's lowering down against his mouth.

  
  


Fuck, she's so wet, practically dripping against his face, driving him even more wild. He can't imagine that it was him that did that, his pathetic whines and squirms under her. He doesn't have any time to try and do anything before Ryujin is setting the pace herself, dragging her pussy over his extended tongue and lips, rubbing hard and fast. All Jisung can do is try his best to keep up, relishing the sweet, musty slick smearing all over his lips and the low-pitched sounds from above him. Fuck, he loves everything about this. It's almost embarrassing because now he doesn't have any chance to act all nonchalant like he's doing her a favor like he usually does with his hookups, Ryujin knows now exactly how much he likes to be out of control and takes advantage of that, petting his hair and murmuring praises as she uses his soft lips to grind against.

  
  


The dildo is still lodged inside of him, and strangely, he still doesn't want it out, even with the lightning shocks of oversensitivity every time he forgets and clenches against it, until he's doing it on purpose just to feel more of it. He's too spent to get hard again this soon but he still feels so good, moving his tongue as much as he can until Ryujin's hips are stilling against him, clit rubbing in little jerks over his lips as she cums.

  
  


She rolls off of him and Jisung gulps in lungfuls of air, licking all around the mess on his lips and chin. Ryujin leans over again and presses a quick kiss to his cheek, and he turns his head, really wanting nothing more than to conk out for a good few hours, absolute mess be damned. “Thanks, Ji, you were great,” she says, like he just gave her a fucking massage or something. He mumbles something and raises his hand in a thumbs-up before they reach over to fist bump at the same time. It's fucking weird how not-weird it is, but Jisung knows they'll be totally okay after this. Wild.

  
  


**

  
  


The next day, for once, Jisung doesn't feel like total shit after one of their parties, waking up actually... feeling really good, to be honest. It's like the glow of pleasure from last night still hasn't left him, lighting him up from the inside and making him feel weirdly content and floaty inside.

  
  


Of course, Changbin corners him the second he pads into the kitchen, a weirdly impressed grin on his face. “Dude, was that _Ryujin_ I saw coming out of your room this morning?”

  
  


Jisung laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his head. “Uh, yeah?” Oh shit, he doesn't know what to say. He can't brag and spill all the details like he normally does, he can't come up with a whole story on the spot.

  
  


Changbin whistles, crossing his arms. “Damn, dude. You must have fucked her good, I've never heard of anyone even getting to second base with her.”

  
  


Jisung nearly chokes, desperately trying to pull his composure together. “Haha, yeah, totally. Told you I was good, right?” He shoots some painfully awkward finger guns before he slips away, high-tailing it to the fridge to distract Changbin with food. God. He doesn't even want to think about the constant teasing he would endure if any of his frat mates found out. But even that's not enough to deter him.

He's got to find a way to make that happen again.

**Author's Note:**

> [fic update twt](http://twitter.com/mysticetic)
> 
> [main](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
